The present system relates to the field of interactive fan and audience participation at live and broadcast or digitally streamed events.
Studies have shown that each new generation of people is more impatient and less likely to devote their attention to a single task or presentation, even when the task at hand is entertainment. The rise of available resources of stimulation and entertainment, including communication tools such as computers, smart-phones, cell phone, table devices, and the ubiquity of internet access on handheld devices, has led to a population that is not only used to accessing multiple forms of stimulation at the same time, but is impatient with long form entertainment. Today most people are more interested in short quick bites of stimulation than in investing long periods of time to one particular thing. Even when a person is willing to devote an extended period of time to an event, the person is willing to periodically be interrupted by other stimulation, including phone calls. As a result, when people attend or watch live events, their attention can wander, possibly making them disinclined to attend at all.
Another drag on attendance at live events is the rise of high definition large screen televisions and the sophisticated presentation of live events on television. Such systems provide much better views (and replays) for viewers than if they were at the event. If a fan cannot get tickets in the first few rows, the television experience will generally be superior to live attendance.
Promoters of live events and venue owners have tried to compensate for these factors by including large screen displays, jumbotrons, and other features at live events to provide an equivalent experience to home viewing with the distinct advantage of being at the event. This has worked to a point, but has not been sufficient to increase demand for live attendance as much as desired.
One area where the disinclination to attend live events is felt keenly is in sports. While there are some teams and locations whose attendance has remained strong, there are many others where attendance has fallen. Another factor affecting some sports, particularly baseball, is the failure to attract a young demographic to the event. Such a failure to attract younger fans is of concern for the future health and viability of live presentations.